


a shoulder to cry on

by georgiehensley



Series: 100 ways to say "i love you" [8]
Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Eating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: An unexpected coworker shows up to Mitch's wake.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Leif Donnelly
Series: 100 ways to say "i love you" [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272380
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	a shoulder to cry on

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for the fandom, also maybe my first fic since going into quarantine. so, not my best work, but i figured i'd post just to, like, get it out of the way. hopefully you guys find this better than i do.
> 
> everyone's all "team max" or "team simon", meanwhile i'm like "team leif" because enemies to friends to lovers is my jam. and what a twist it would be in canon, lol.
> 
> for the 100 ways to say "i love you" prompt #10, "i'm sorry for your loss."

For someone who's so good with numbers and logic, Zoey sure does suck at feelings. Not that there's any  _ right _ way to feel after losing your dad. 

Hungry, though? That just seems a little bit wrong. 

Zoey can't help but be drawn to the seemingly endless platters of food on display in her parents' home. Standing by the table closed herself off to the rest of the guests, which was what she wanted, because she didn't know what to say to people. Not that she could even talk around a mouthful of food, anyway. And most people would stuff themselves silly when they felt particularly sad, right?

Not that Zoey could put the "sad" label on her emotions. The closest thing she could think of to how she was feeling was "numb".

Food helped her feel  _ something _ , at least. Even if it  _ was _ just satisfying her taste buds and having her bloodstream flooded with a rush of carbs and sugar.

In all of her snacking, she hadn't noticed anyone join her at the table. Not until she reached for a pastry and brushed hands with someone. Fair skin, long fingers--

"Sorry," they said, quick to pull the hand away, and it didn't take long for Zoey to recognize the voice.

_ Leif _ .

Probably the last person she expected to show up to her father's wake. 

Even Joan hadn't surprised her, when she showed up. She'd confided in Zoey so much about her own personal issues, it was only fair that she pay Zoey the same respect for hers. 

Leif, though - Leif was her rival. Leif wanted her job. Leif didn't really care about her on a  _ personal  _ level.

And yet, here he was. Standing in her parents' house. Dressed in respectfully all-black attire. (A suit and dress shirt, no tie. Just enough to be classy, but not overly so.) Eating her food.

Not that Zoey was hungry anymore, though. The realization of Leif standing next to her felt like the weight of the world fell upon her shoulders. And she just couldn't hold it, so she crashed.

She didn't even realize she was crying until Leif handed her a napkin. Zoey took it from him and dabbed her eyes, wincing at the black mascara that smudged against the white cloth.  _ So much for waterproof _ , she thought. She blew her nose, too, paying little mind to Leif still standing next to her. He was already seeing her at her lowest. Nothing could embarrass her, at this point.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said, breaking the silence between them.

Zoey sniffed and wiped her nose. "Thank you."

"I didn't even know your dad was sick," Leif said. Zoey noticed how he avoided eye contact with her, choosing instead to look at the table as he shuffled his feet. "You didn't really talk about it much."

"Well, I never felt the need to, with you," Zoey said. "I mean, we've never been particularly close, you and me."

"Yeah," Leif said. He cleared his throat. "Sorry 'bout that. I've been such a dick to you."

"It's fine," Zoey said with a shrug of her shoulders, turning back towards the table herself. "You were jealous. You wanted my job. There's nothing wrong with that."

Behind her, Leif shook his head and bit his lip. 

Zoey heard music begin to play, soft piano chords. She sighed, figuring it was one of her family members singing in their grief.

When she heard singing from right next to her, Zoey couldn't help but turn towards it.

" _ When the tears come streaming down your face _

_ 'Cause you lose something you can't replace _

_ When you love someone but it goes to waste _

_ What could be worse? _

_ Lights will guide you home _

_ And ignite your bones _

_ And I will try _

_ To fix you _ ."

Zoey blinked. Her eyes stung with unshed tears. She didn't know Leif cared about her that much. She figured he didn't even like her, that she just got in his way.

But of course, his heart said differently.

Back in reality, he still wouldn't look at her, sheepishly filling a plate with more pastries than even Zoey had eaten so far that day.

Maybe it was the strange mix of emotions that she'd been feeling the past couple days, the ones she couldn't quite put a label on, but Zoey found herself beginning to smile, just a little.

She stepped closer to Leif and wrapped her arms around him.

He gasped and stiffened, before letting out an awkward laugh. He let go of his plate and wrapped his long arms around her, hugging her back. Her head rested against his chest, and she could hear his thudding heartbeat, so alive and warm against her skin.

"Thank you," she said, her voice soft. "I'm glad you came."

"You're welcome," Leif said. He sounded a little confused, but hugged her back nonetheless. It was easy for Zoey to forget how few people knew about her powers, how few of them were aware that she could hear into their heart.

She'd have to tell Leif eventually, even just to explain this sudden change in her demeanor the next time she faced him at work. 

But for now, she'd take a comforting hug from anyone. Even her rival. 


End file.
